Mojot svet
|semiplace = 9th|semipoints = 97|position = 14th|points = 73|previous = Ninanajna|next = Let Me Love You|image = R-5374072-1391801643-3609.jpeg.jpg|conductor = --}}'Mojot svet '(translation: "My world") was the Macedonian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2007 in Helsinki performed by Karolina Gočeva, who also represented the country in 2002. The song is a dramatic ballad. It deals with the power of music, declaring that "it has no religions or borders/My world is eight notes/One Balkan soul". At the Contest, Gočeva performed the song with two ballet dancers performing various dance lifts behind her. It is also notable for being in a 7/8 time signature. It qualified from the semi-final in 9th place. In the grand final, it was performed 6th following Finland and preceding Slovenia. At the close of the voting, it finished in 14th place with 73 points. Lyrics |-| Macedonian/English= Najna najna nanana najna… Najna najna nanana najna… Najna najna nanana najna… Najna najna nanana na… Nokjva so senki pak zboruvam Moram od seve da pobegnam Tri angeli me čuvaat Odam po vistinski pat Mojot svet se vika muzika Nema vera nitu granica Mojot svet se osum noti Edna duša balkanska Mojot svet se vika muzika Nema vera nitu granica Mojot svet se osum noti Edna duša balkanska Sonce me budi vo postela Pesna me gali vo dušata Tri spomeni što bolea Večno gi izbrišav jas Mojot svet se vika muzika Nema vera nitu granica Mojot svet se osum noti Edna duša balkanska Music is the only world for me In my world we live in harmony Music knows no creed or colour Day by day, we’ll live our dream Naina naina nanana naina… Naina naina nanana naina… Naina naina nanana naina… Nanana naina… hey… Music is the only world for me In my world we live in harmony Music knows no creed or colour Day by day, we’ll live our dream Music knows no creed or colour Day by day, we’ll live our dream |-| Translation= Naina naina nanana naina… Naina naina nanana naina… Naina naina nanana naina… Naina naina nanana na… Tonight again I am talking to shadows I have to run away from myself Three angels look after me I am walking on the right road My world is called music It has no religions or borders My world is eight notes One Balkan soul My world is called music It has no religions or borders My world is eight notes One Balkan soul The sun wakes me up in my bed A song caresses my soul Three memories that were hurtful I erased forever My world is called music It has no religions or borders My world is eight notes One Balkan soul Music is the only world for me In my world we live in harmony Music knows no creed or colour Day by day, we’ll live our dream Naina naina nanana naina… Naina naina nanana naina… Naina naina nanana naina… Nanana naina… hey… Music is the only world for me In my world we live in harmony Music knows no creed or colour Day by day, we’ll live our dream Music knows no creed or colour Day by day, we’ll live our dream Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:FYR Macedonia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2007